


You and I we may look the same but we are very far apart

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, gemelos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rollos de gemelos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I we may look the same but we are very far apart

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Cameron/Tyler.  
> Pre y durante peli.  
> 1700 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : Incesto.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** Howard Shore para algún momento más ojcurillo/de rabia, Thomas Newman para el resto.
> 
>  **Notas:** Para [esta petición](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=2163#t2163).

Hay dos tipos de gemelos. Los que se aman. Y los que se odian. Los dos tipos no suelen poder vivir el uno sin el otro, aunque no se soporten. Tyler siempre pensaba que ellos eran del primer tipo salvo en momentos como éste, donde le odiaba con toda la fuerza que podría odiarse a sí mismo.

Habían perdido la regata. Y él acababa de descubrir que tenía muy mal perder, porque nunca había perdido antes. Salvo ese tema de la web, claro, que todavía no lo consideraba perdido. También le odiaba con toda su alma por eso. Cameron. El perfecto caballero. De Harvard. Y de donde fuera. Cada vez la gente se quejaba de que sus padres les comparaban con sus hermanos mayores o sus mejores amigos, se mordía la lengua para no soltar lo que supone tener a tu lado una versión mejorada de ti mismo. Más amable. Más ética. Más todo.

Cuando Cameron dijo por teléfono aquello de que el chaval no tendría mala fé, se le abrieron los ojos como platos y deseó romperle un remo en la cabeza. Más inocente. Más ingenuo. Y con los días iba a peor.

\- El caso es que la página no se parece del todo a lo que teníamos en mente, Tyler. Igual no nos ha robado en realidad.

Más, definitivamente, imbécil.

Había odiado ese candor desde que eran niños. Desde que hacían trastadas y rompían cosas (y Cameron acababa confesándolo todo) hasta cuando empezaron a tocarse. Por supuesto, él había sido el primero, consigo mismo. Y lo había compartido con Cameron, porque compartían todo. Desgraciadamente, Cameron también lo compartía todo con su madre, y aquello acabó peor de lo que esperaba. No porque hubieran parado nunca durante demasiado tiempo, lo necesitaban como el aire, o como el deporte. Pero sí por las paranoias mentales que a Cameron se le habían quedado en la cabeza. A Cameron siempre le había gustado tanto como a él, desde lo más básico, lo más inocente. Pero siempre se hacía de rogar, excusándose en que aquello no estaba bien, que pasaba ampliamente la frontera de lo insano. Y a él no se le daba bien rogar. Así que sólo había fiesta cuando Cameron no aguantaba más. Y eso le reventaba.

Habían perdido la virginidad mil años antes que el resto de los críos de su clase. Si a follar con uno mismo se le podía llamar así. Y él creía que sí. Y Cameron también. _"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería follar contigo mismo?"_ le había preguntado. No es que no hubiera pasado de igual manera si se hubieran desvirgado con otras personas. Un par de años más y se les estarían rifando (como así pasó) desde las niñas del colegio a las amigas de sus padres. Pero no hubiera sido tan bueno como fue. Nunca. Era mejor que mirarse al espejo un día con el guapo más subido que de costumbre. Era mejor que pajearse. Era la masturbación definitiva. Él casi siempre solía llevar la voz cantante y Cameron se dejaba hacer. Era curioso que justo en eso fueran distintos, que les gustaran cosas diferentes, pero no habían tardado apenas en volver a sincronizarse y saber exactamente qué pensaba y qué quería el otro. A Cameron le gustaba sufrir un poco, como si aquello fuera a redimirle de sus pecados incestuosos. Y a él le gustaba hacerle daño. Encajaban. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Como habían sido siempre. Y cada vez que era perfecto, Cameron se alejaba y lo jodía.

El día que les presentó a su primera novia deseó patearla como habían hecho ambos con aquel matón bajito de poca monta del colegio de al lado. Destrozarle la cara, como él le estaba destrozando por dentro. Su madre sonreía. Su padre sonreía. El puto perro sonreía. Él intentaba sonreír pero no había manera. Intentó hablar con él sobre ello, pero Cameron se cerraba en banda. Y no podía hablarlo con nadie más. Porque no quería. Porque era con él con quien siempre compartía todo. Y porque nadie iba a entender canciones de amor sobre que tu hermano te rompa el corazón.

Su novia espejo fue la respuesta evidente para tratar de superarle y joderle al tiempo. Era más guapa. Tenía las tetas más grandes. Y su familia, más estatus. Cuando la trajo a casa, Cameron no pareció ni triste ni enfadado. Eso era peor que cada vez que la besaba y sentía que algo iba mal. No es que no le gustaran las chicas. De hecho, se consideraba hetero salvo en lo que concernía a Cameron, que tampoco contaba porque era como quererse a sí mismo. Y eso lo aprueba hasta la Biblia. Como querer a un yo mejor y más atormentado. Era porque cuando le metía mano no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía ella. Era porque ella era bastante torpe en hacerle correrse. Era porque cuando se la follaba se sentía como yendo de rebajas cuando podía vestir de Armani. Desde luego, no era mejor que las pajas.

Como siempre, Cameron volvió a él. Una noche. Pasado bastante. No tenía que decir nada. Nunca tenía que decir nada. Le bastaba ver esa mirada de cachorro. Se sentía culpable por haberle traicionado, como una mala esposa infiel. Se sentía culpable por lo que sabía que volverían a hacer ahora. Más… oportuno, que él, desde luego. Había elegido un fin de semana que estarían solos en casa. Estaba pidiéndole a gritos justo eso, acabar a gritos, ahora que no había una madre censora cerca. Cameron le empezó a tocar la mano como buscando perdón y algo tierno. Él respondió con toda la rabia y la necesidad que llevaba acumuladas acercándole bruscamente y mordiéndole el cuello. Al otro siempre le gustaba jugar a la casta damisela que empieza con los labios cerrados, como ahora. Más… difícil.

\- Abre la boca – dijo, forzándole con el pulgar – Abre. La. Boca.

Cameron cedió y él le buscó con su lengua con el hambre del que lleva sin comer más de tres días. Notó sus manos intentando calmarle un poco. Otra cualquier noche le hubiera dado lo mismo. Era otra parte más de ese juego, pero nunca quería realmente que parase. Pero ahora paró para mirarle. Y vio en sus ojos el miedo a que realmente fuera a dejarle a medias en ese momento. Hubiera sido un buen castigo de no ser porque no podría aguantar muchos más minutos sin estar dentro de él. Le quitó el pijama, prácticamente arrancándole los pantalones, y le empujó para que cayera en su cama. Siempre en su cama. Nunca en la cama de Cameron. Un día de estos iban a acabar rompiéndola. La cara de su madre iba a ser un poema. Cameron le miraba mientras él se desnudaba, como en un espejo.

\- Gírate.

Y obedeció. Más buen chico. Más obediente.

Se tendió sobre él, sujetándole los hombros. Era físicamente perfecto. Como él.

\- Hoy voy a hacerte daño de verdad – le dijo al oído.

Ni saliva. Ni mariconadas de lubricantes, que a Cameron le encantaban (y había que tener tanto maldito cuidado con las sábanas). Se ayudó con los dedos y le penetró tan fuerte que Cameron gritó como nunca lo había hecho.

\- ¡Ty!

\- Te lo he advertido – le susurró, mientras se movía dentro, una y otra vez, cuando lo que de verdad quería decirle era que le quería con toda su alma, que le necesitaba, que cómo no era capaz de ver que ese era el estado natural de las cosas, con ambos unidos, a una misma temperatura, a un mismo ritmo, la misma piel que no acaba nunca.

Se corrió demasiado pronto, aunque quizás hubiera dado lo mismo porque Cameron seguía gimiendo de dolor. Le giró contra él. Le abrazó. Suave. Bajó la mano para acabarle. Un poco delicado al principio, como ahora se merecía, y más brusco luego, como sabía que le gustaba. También se corrió antes que de costumbre. Él se limpió la mano en las sábanas.

\- No pasa nada, las lavaremos mañana. Y además podría ser de mí mismo – contestó a algo que no había sido dicho, cuando lo que de verdad quería decirle es que no quería romper ese momento en levantarse a lavarse las manos o a por un kleenex, porque sólo quería seguirle sintiendo.

Después de aquello Cameron nunca volvió alejarse, nunca en serio. Hubo más novias, por supuesto. En el colegio. En la universidad. Y ambos disfrutaban tirándoselas de vez en cuando. Pero siempre volvían el uno al otro a contarse todo y a lo que realmente querían. Alguna vez fantasearon con unas dobles parejas, pero la santa moral de Cameron y el miedo al qué dirán si alguna se iba de la lengua hicieron que se quedara como una fantasía no consumada. Quizás con profesionales, alguna vez… pero el cielo no quiera ver a Cameron pagando por una mujer, claro.

Nunca volvió a alejarse… hasta ahora. Físicamente le seguía buscando, pero mentalmente divergía con la mierda del maldito friqui cabrón que les había birlado la idea. Y eso, además de sacarle de quicio, era lo más antiérotico del mundo. Cada vez que Cameron le excusaba de alguna manera, él le castigaba sin sexo. Pero una vez más, era castigarse a sí mismo. Sin postre. Así que odiaba a esa mosquita muerta de Mark Zuckerberg por doble motivo y por partida doble, para compensar el eterno amor a la humanidad de Cameron. Como nunca había odiado a nadie. Se había jurado que si un día se le encontraba por el campus, sin nadie cerca, le iba a partir las piernas. Lo que Cameron no era capaz. O con testigos. Le daba lo mismo que le echaran de Harvard. O de donde fuera. Dios, cómo lo necesitaba.

Cameron estaba viendo el vídeo de la regata. Atormentándose. Un día le iba a regalar un cilicio. Le vio levantarse y decir que necesitaba un copazo, algo fuerte. Le oyó decir que ya era hora de darle a ese puto nerd lo que se merecía. Por fin. Narendra se levantó de un brinco y abrazó a su hermano. Narendra necesitaba un gemelo. Cuando pasó a su lado le dijo en voz baja: _“Esta noche voy a joderte como TÚ te lo mereces”._


End file.
